Choices
by EraganShan
Summary: Robin and Beast Boy both realize they have feelings for Raven. What will Raven choose to do about it and how will it affect the team?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: OK this is my first fanfiction and I'm wondering if it was such a good idea to write one. Haha I really appreciate reviews and I will be asking you guys a lot of questions to see how you want the story to go!

Disclaimer: Nope, Never own Teen Titans, never will (Insert crying jk)

Chapter 1

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Raven was levitating in the middle of her dark room meditating. She was trying to calm herself down from earlier when her emotions got out of control. She accidentally made everyone's breakfast blow up in their faces. Starfire had bits of pancakes with mustard on her face and in her hair. Robin and Cyborg both had syrup covered waffles on their faces. Beast Boy's tofu something was everywhere since they were closest to her.

It wasn't her fault, Beast Boy knew he should leave her alone but did he go away? No. He kept shoving a disgusting plate of tofu in her face while she was trying to make her herbal tea. She should have just teleported out of there the minute she heard Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing about what they were going to eat for breakfast. She just couldn't take it anymore, with him following her around, saying wakey wakey tofu eggs and bakey. So she couldn't help it and she turned around, her eyes glowing with anger, and all the food blew up and she walked back to her room with her herbal tea.

She thought about going into the Nevermore and coming to terms with her emotions, but didn't feel like listening to them argue with each other.

She had only been meditating for an hour, when she heard voices outside of her door.

Starfire's energetic voice rang through her ears, saying "But why would she not want to accompany me to the mall of shopping?"

Next, she heard Robin answer her with "Because Raven probably wants to be alone in her room, otherwise she would come out."

"Maybe she would like company." The voices were right outside her door now. Raven's eyes were open and she was still levitating in the middle of her room.

"Then why is she in her room?"

"She could be troubled about breakfast."

"Fine I'm going to go play video games with Cy and BB."

"Ok! I shall return with friend Raven." Not likely Raven thought. She heard Robin walk away.

A loud knock pounded on her door followed by, "Friend Raven would you like to join me and go to the mall of shopping? We will have fun and we can go to your favorite depressing cafe!"

Raven sighed and stopped levitating to stand up. She walked over to the door and raised her hood. Then she slid the door open a couple inches so she could just see Starfire. "No."

"But why forever not? We will have fun!"

"No."

"Then will you accompany the rest of us with the playing of the video games?"

"Tempting, but no."

She started to slide the door closed when Starfire quickly said, "Will you at least come out of your room? It seems lonely and depressing in there."

Raven thought for a minute before replying with, "Yes, if you'll stop talking."

Starfire was so happy she missed Raven's comment on her talking and flew in the air, doing a loop before coming back to the ground. Raven used her powers to bring the book she has been reading to her hand, then opened the door more and exited her room.

Starfire rushed to grab her hand and started pulling her to the main area of the tower. Raven's shoulder almost popped out of its socket and after struggling to keep up with the Tamaranian, she sighed and used her powers to escape her grip and go through the floor. Raven thought about going back to her room, but figured Starfire would just come back so she decided just to go where Starfire wanted.

She re-appeared by the kitchen area in the main room. A few moments later, a confused Starfire came into the room. Robin and Beast Boy were racing on their stupid video game, while Cyborg watched. They hadn't noticed the girls yet.

Starfire's face lit up when she saw Raven. She flew over to Raven and said, "Glorious! I had thought you went back into your room and wished to be alone!"

"The thought crossed my mind." Mumbled Raven

Starfire didn't hear because she was bustling through the kitchen, gathering ingredients for... something. Who knew what the Tamaranian would make. Raven walked over to the other side of the couch from the boys, sat down and started to read.

Cyborg noticed her first since Robin and Beast Boy were concentrated on the game. He greeted her by saying "Hey Rae."

"Hey Cyborg."

Robin and Beast Boy muttered something that sounded something like 'Hey'. Raven looked down at her book and started to read.

She only got a page into it before she was interrupted by Beast Boy yelling, "YEAH BEAT THAT CY!"

Cyborg jumped up and stared at the screen in awe, Beast Boy finally beat his high score. "Aww you little grass stain! You are going down!" Cyborg shoved Robin off the couch, making him drop his controller. Cyborg picked it up and started racing Beast Boy while Robin got up with a sneer on his face. He walked over to where Raven was and sat down next to her. Raven took a side glance at him, and then continued reading.

She was interrupted yet again when Robin asked her, "How did Starfire get you to come out of your room? I was so sure you would stay in there."

Not taking an eye off of her book, Raven respond, "She talked and talked."

Robin laughed and looked at her and asked, "What do you do in there all the time anyways?"

Raven looked up from her book slightly irritated and asked, "Why?"

Robin quickly said "I don't know don't you ever just get lonely and need someone to talk to?"

Raven looked at him strangely at the weird topic. Sure Beast Boy had asked her why she stayed in her room a lot, but never Robin. Actually, now that she thought about it, she realized she didn't talk to Robin besides when it was necessary. She wondered why he cared and was about to ask it of him, when Starfire flew over by them with a giant bowl in her hands.

"Friends! I have created friendship pudding! The sweet taste will make you think of memories with friends. It has many wonderful foods within it!" Raven wasn't impressed. Starfire's puddings always sent at least one of them to the bathroom to vomit.

Robin said, "Gee, that looks great but-" before Starfire shoved a spoonful of pudding into his mouth. He leaned back, and recoiled at the taste. He fell back, with the pudding still in his mouth, and onto Raven's lap.

Robin wasn't aware of anything except for the incredibly disgusting taste. He didn't know he was falling back until his head landed in what he thought was Raven's lap. He could have only been there for a second or two before she stood up, but some thoughts ran through his head. My head is on Raven's lap. Why is my head on Raven's lap. Why do I not mind that my head is in her lap? Does she mind? Why am I thinking about this, it was the stupid pudding that made me fall on her lap, nothing more. Or was there?

He left the deep recesses of his mind and came back to the present. His legs were still on the couch but his head and back were on the ground from Raven standing up. By the time he got up and stood, Raven was already sitting back down, a little further down the large couch. Starfire was trying to get Cyborg to eat the pudding while Beast Boy was on the floor gagging. He must have eaten the pudding too.

Robin ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and chugged it. By the time the battle was 3/4ths of the way empty, he couldn't taste the pudding in his mouth anymore. He stopped drinking it and caught his breath. Beast Boy was no longer in the room so he assumed he went to a bathroom to puke.

He walked back over to Raven and sat next to her again. She gave him another side glance, and then went back to reading. Robin thought back to what happened. He had expected Raven to be... colder. He didn't know why but her image made her seem... cold. That was the best way he could explain it so when he landed on her lap, he was shocked to feel that her skin was warm. He didn't know why he was surprised though. Had he expected her to be stone cold inside and out? He thought he did but now he wasn't sure. He was brought back to reality by Raven snapping her fingers in his face while looking directly at him.

"Robin, Robin, Robin" she said while trying to get his attention. "If you don't want an answer to your question then I won't tell you."

Robin's head snapped over to look at her and said "Sorry, yes I want an answer."

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sometimes." Then she got up and started walking to the kitchen area. She started making herbal tea and Robin's mind drifted off. Raven got lonely? Why didn't she come out then to hang out and talk with them? Robin pondered these thoughts until he realized that Raven had left the room. He looked back and saw that Cy and BB were trying to teach Star how to play the video game. Uh-oh, that isn't going to end well.

He shrugged mentally and started walking towards Raven's room to ask her the questions. He figured that's where she would go, but when he got there, knocked the door and said, "Raven, you in there?" he got no response. He thought of any other spots she would go and then it hit him, she went to the roof. It was mid-afternoon and it was a nice day. She often went there to meditate. He headed off that way.

When he got to the roof, he saw that she was there, meditating and quietly chanting, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. He stood there for a moment and watched the wind blow her hair softly. He never really talked to her and she remained a mystery to him. A mystery he intended to solve. He didn't know where she was from, when her birthday was, what her life was like before the Titans, anything.

He started walking forward and when he was a couple feet from her, she stopped chanting and said, "What do you want? Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg are all downstairs."

He said, "I know."

He couldn't see because she was facing away from him but on her face was an irritated expression. She simply said, "Then what do you want?" Her voice showing no signs of her annoyance. She hadn't been able to meditate without being interrupted at all today. This had better be good.

"Umm well I was just sort of thinking about- well not really thinking about but wondering why, if you were lonely, you never came to talk to us and hang out with us?" He mentally face palmed. He didn't want her to think that he was thinking about her that would just be weird. But he managed to make it even weirder by saying it like that.

She turned, still levitating in her meditation position. "Why do you care?"

Why did he care? He managed to think of an at least partially believable response, "I'm the leader and I'm worried about you. Being cooped up in your room all day doesn't exactly sound fun." That was the best he could do apparently. It was bothering him why he was so nervous but he didn't have a single idea why.

"You're worried about me?" She said with a hint of sarcasm. "Why do you care what I do?" She was really annoyed now. Why did he care and why was he talking to her, nobody in the tower was completely comfortable around her and that was Cyborg. He was like a brother to her. The other four just steered clear of her. Why start talking to her now?

"Because you don't have to be alone"

"I am well aware that everyone but Cyborg isn't comfortable around me. I don't need to creep them out even more."

Before he knew what he was saying he blurted out "No they don't!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. Really, then go ask them and leave me to my meditation." With that, she turned around and started chanting again, signaling that the conversation was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: You have no idea how surprised I was that a single person read it. Thank you, thank you, thank you for following, favoriteing, and reviewing! I hope you liked it and if not then I'm sorry. If the characters seem like they're not acting the way they normally do, then tell me and I'll see what I can do. While I was writing this, I wondered how they got the T-car off of the island. If anybody knows, then I'll put it in the story but just ignore the part where they leave in the car for now.

I was going to add more but I want to get this up because I won't be able to write for a couple of days so sorry it's short.

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, never will

Robin walked through the tower, thinking on what Raven said. The other Titans liked her didn't they? He knew Cyborg did. Once he saw how uncomfortable she was around people, he stepped up to be her permanent big brother/ bodyguard. Beast Boy constantly annoyed her so Robin knew that he didn't like her. He's called her a witch and said that she was creepy before. Starfire was a very accepting person, but even she looked uncomfortable in the empath's presence.

That left him with himself. He didn't know how he felt about her. She was creepy at times and never showed emotion, but always made him smile with her sarcasm. He had never heard her laugh or seen her cry, but that doesn't mean she's never done them. She was, in his mind, an interesting person. This was really weird, why was he thinking about Raven a lot recently? Oh well he'd figure it out later.

Robin was on his way to the garage where Cyborg was working on the T-car. He thought Cyborg was installing some stereo that wouldn't let Beast Boy pick the music. BB had really bad taste in music to everyone on the team. When he got to the garage, the first thing he saw was Cyborg kneeling by the car, waking it. The rest of the garage was a mess, which shouldn't be surprising.

"Hey Cy, I thought you were doing something to the stereo in the car."

Cyborg continued waxing, but without looking away from the car, he said "Hey Rob, I finished so I thought my baby could use a waxing." Robin smiled, all of Cyborg's vehicles were considered his 'babies'.

"So what do you think happened earlier today with Raven blowing up breakfast?" Robin didn't just want to come right out and ask what he thought of Raven, that'd be weird.

Cyborg finished waxing a part on the car and went to sit on a workbench before answering, "I think that BB should know better than to go messing with her. It wasn't her fault." Cyborg had a strange look on his face, the strange topic must have thrown him off a little.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, Beast Boy finally pushed her to far. I'm surprised he didn't blow up instead of the food."

Cyborg laughed and said, "Yeah he's a lucky little green dude. Where is he anyway? He should go apologize."

"I don't know but I'll go tell him he needs to."

"Cool, I'm gonna go hit the weights, see ya."

They headed their separate ways through the tower, Cyborg going to the weight room, and Robin headed towards Beast Boys room. When Robin reached Beast Boy's room, he could hear video games coming from the inside. Robin wrinkled his nose, he could smell old food and just dirtiness in general. Robin took in a big breath, knowing it would be the breath of clean air he took for a while, and opened the door.

He saw Beast Boy standing in front of the TV with a gaming controller in his hands. He also wasn't wearing pants. He was wearing superhero boxers with the Justice League on them and his shirt from his uniform. Beast Boy heard him come in, screamed, and dove for his closet. Robin backed out of the room and slammed the door closed.

"Dude not cool! Learn how to KNOCK!" came from an embarrassed Beast Boy. Robin just pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to get the image out of his head. A few moments later the door slid open, and Beast Boy stood there, thankfully, wearing pants.

"Dude, what do you want?"

Robin looked at him and said, "Go apologize to Raven."

Beast Boy looked at him weird and said, "Why do I have to?! I'm not the one who destroyed breakfast! She should have to apologize to us."

Robin looked him in the eye and said, "You're the one who wouldn't leave her alone, go apologize."

"No way dude."

Robin sighed and said, "Cyborg agrees with me that you should apologize. Do you want me to go get him to make you apologize?"

Beast Boy's face paled a little, understanding that he was outnumbered, and said, "FINE!"

Robin smiled and said, "Good, she's on the roof." Beast Boy stomped off, muttering something, towards the roof.

* * *

Beast Boy walked onto the roof to go apologize to Raven. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he didn't want to be beaten to a pulp by Rob and Cy. Hu gulped and walked toward Raven, who was meditating at the edge of the tower.

Once he got close, she said, "What do you want Beast Boy?" He thought she sounded irritated but that could have been his imagination.

"Umm I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier."

She turned to face him and stopped levitating so she was standing. She had a raised eyebrow and looked like she didn't believe him. "You, saying you're sorry? Who made you come apologize?"

"Well Rob and Cy, but I would have apologized eventually. I mean if I hurt you, but I didn't did I?"

"I'm fine, and you couldn't hurt me if you tried." Her tone was a little softer, but Beast Boy wasn't convinced that she was fine.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine."

"I'm fine." she said with a little more steel in her voice.

"Look, none of the things I say are true, they're just jokes ya know? If I've hurt you, then just know that I didn't mean it." He meant it too, he had never meant to hurt her. It was just who he was, he had to make jokes to be comfortable around people. Like breaking the ice.

"Ok, why don't you go back downstairs and go play your pointless video games." Raven started to walk back downstairs, and Beast Boy ran after her.

He caught up with her on the stairs and asked, "Wanna come play?" When he saw the look she gave her, he added, "Or just watch, watchings good too."

She sarcastically said, "Thanks, but no thanks." Then, she went down the hallway to where her room was.

He sighed. She would never come out and hang out with him. How the heck did Starfire get her to come out? He started jogging towards the main room to make something to eat, when an alarm went through out the tower, with a red flashing light. He dashed towards the garage to get in the T-car. When he got there, Cyborg was in the drivers seat, with Starfire in the passenger seat.

Starfire called out to him and said, "Beast Boy, come join us in the car! It is most enjoyable now that we have good music playing!"

Beast Boy just rolled his eyes and climbed in back. He was well aware what Cy did to the stereo. Robin was in the garage now and got in the T-car. His R-cycle was busted from their last fight with Cinderblock and Cyborg hadn't fixed it yet. Raven appeared in the garage by coming through the floor using her powers.

Raven looked at the car and realized Starfire had stolen her spot. The only open spot was in between Robin and Beast Boy. She didn't want to sit in between them so she decided she would just teleport there.

Seeing the whole team was there, Robin said, "Ok team, there's been a robbery at a Jewelry store. Don't know who it is though. Hop in Raven."

"Yeah," Beast Boy added, "you can see what the back seats feel like."

"I'll meet you guys there." Before anyone could say anything, Raven disappeared into the ceiling, using her powers. Robin wondered why she didn't want to ride in the car. He hoped it wasn't because of him asking her questions earlier. But then again, it could be because of Beast Boy. He hoped it was because of Beast Boy.

"Please let us drive to the butt whooping! I am most excited for it!" Shouted Starfire.

Cyborg smiled and started the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks SO much for the reviews I'm so happy some people like it and I've been smiling all day from seeing people read it! I'm not very good at writing battles so just bear with me through it and just imagine the Titans kicking butt. I also wanted Raven to be more involved with the fight than normal. I realized while I was writing this that I don't know who I'm going to have Raven pick. So write a review about who you want and when I get that far, whoever has the most votes wins!**

Disclaimer: Haha yeah right. If I did own it, there would be a lot more episodes about Raven!

Raven reappeared in front of the jewelry store and waited for the rest of the Titans. After a couple of minutes the T-cars headlights came into view. As soon as the car screeched to a halt, the team jumped out. Robin immediately drew his bo staff and extended it. Cyborg turned his arm into a cannon, and Starfire hovered over the ground. Beast Boy was just standing there waiting for Robin to start going into the building.

Robin started walking into the building, with the rest of them behind him. It was dark outside and inside the store so Starfire made the room glow green with a starbolt in her palm, while Cyborg used the light on his shoulder. Raven heard movement coming from the back of the store and all of the display cases they passed by were broken open and empty.

Out of nowhere, a pick wave of energy flew towards them from a corner in the store. Raven put up a shield of dark energy and blocked the projectile. Cyborg pointed the light over to where the pink projectile came from. Jinx was standing there with a crazed look on her face and a bag on her back. The bag probably held the jewelry she snagged.

Raven instantly went on high alert, looking for Mammoth and Gizmo. The three always broke the law together.

Robin shouted their trademark, "Titans GO!"

Cyborg shot at Jinx, but she cart-wheeled out of the way. Then, Starfire shot a couple of starbolts at her, but they all missed because Jinx continued to cart-wheel around. Mammoth smashed through the wall to their right and charged for them. Robin threw a disc and it exploded at his feet, making him fly across the room and lodge his head in the wall.

Jinx stopped and shot pink energy at the ceiling above the team. The ceiling fell right on top of them. Raven had to strain to make a shield big and strong enough to block all of the rubble. The other four jumped out from under it and once they were out of the way, Raven dropped the shield. Then, she disappeared into the ground and reappeared behind Jinx. Raven enclosed Jinx in black energy, and threw her across the room into the wall, then the ceiling, then the floor, then the wall to the left of her, then the ceiling, and then she dropped her and let her fall to the ground. Raven almost smiled, she really hated Jinx. She thought she was unconscious but she didn't have time to check.

She looked at the rest of the team and saw that Mammoth had dislodged his head from the wall, and was trying to get Beast Boy, who was a monkey, off of his head. Starfire was in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the wall to her left. Robin was at Starfire's side, trying to help her up. Gizmo had appeared and was walking around in his spider legs thing. Cyborg had a hold of one of the legs and was trying to get a hold of another.

Mammoth got a hold of Beast Boy's tail, and threw him right next to her. She kneeled down to help him up, and saw Mammoth running towards them at full sprint. She waited until he was close to them, and then enveloped her and Beast Boy in black energy. Mammoth ran straight through them and into the wall behind them. She helped Beast Boy up, and then he started running towards Gizmo and Cyborg. When he was halfway there, he changed into a rhino and knocked Gizmo away from Cyborg. Cyborg followed up with his attack by slamming his fist into Gizmo's head. He was knocked out cold so Cyborg broke the technology pack on his back.

Raven heard Mammoth moving from behind her, so she grabbed a display case with black energy and threw it at his head. While she was turned, Jinx came slightly back to conscious. Jinx raised her hand high enough to shoot at the ceiling above Raven. The ceiling started to crumble and her hand dropped, completely out of energy.

Raven didn't see the shot but Beast Boy did. He changed back into human form and dashed over towards Raven. He ran into her, grabbing her waist, and pushed her away. The ceiling fell right where they were just a moment ago. They landed on their sides and Beast Boy felt a sharp pain go up through his leg. Once the rubble stopped falling, Beast Boy looked down at his leg to see a pile of concrete on it. There was a piece of glass from the broken display cases deep in his calf. Raven looked unharmed. There was no concrete on her and no glass stuck in her.

"Umm thanks." said Raven awkwardly.

Beast Boy realized she was still in his arms and let her go. "Oh umm yeah no problem." Was it just his mind hallucinating, or did it feel nice to have her in his arms. It was definitely his mind playing tricks on him.

Raven saw the concrete on him and lifted it off with her powers. She bent down and looked at the glass. "We need to get you back to the tower." she was serious so Beast Boy just nodded and started to get up.

Raven stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and calling out to Cyborg to pick him up. When she touched his shoulder, it felt like it sent a shock through his whole body. He was more alert to everything and he took in every detail. Raven had dust in her hair and sweat on her face. Her face remained emotionless but her eyes expressed worry.

All of the Titans were standing around him now. He was pulled back into reality when he heard Robin say, "Raven, you and Cyborg get Beast Boy back to the tower. Me and Star will wait here for the police to take Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo away, and then Star can just fly us back."

Cyborg nodded and scooped Beast Boy up in his arms. He walked over to the car and placed Beast Boy in the back seat. Raven got in next to him and Cyborg handed her a roll of bandages from the first aid kit in the trunk.

Raven was starting to bandage around the cut in his leg, but he had already lost a lot of blood. He was starting to lose conscious. The last thing he remembered before he became unconscious was Raven's hand on his shoulder.


End file.
